Pyrrha Nikos
Pyrrha Nikos is a student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team JNPR. Her weapon of choice is a red-and-gold spear-like weapon that turns into a rifle, called Miló, and a shield which resembles one an Amazon would use, called Akoúo. Appearance Pyrrha wears her red hair in a waist length high ponytail and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light green eyeshadow around the far, upper-corners of her eyes. She is also tall and quite muscular among the girls. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light brown strapless top split into two vertically with some gold patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support, and seems to have some kind of riveting or small round embroidery on the sides, possibly simply heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low gold v-neck. She wears an elastic, red, pencil-style miniskirt that ends mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular golden plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. She wears a golden circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large golden necklace and golden bracelet on top of the sleeve on her left arm. Pyrrha is shown as continuing to wear her headpiece when dressed in her school uniform. Unlike many other characters, Pyrrha wears armor. She has elaborate golden cuisses that start below mid-thigh and continue down into her boots. She also dons a golden arm guard on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to connect with and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown, matching her skirt and sleeves, that are mid-calf high and have gold trim. Personality Pyrrha appears to be a very professionally capable, friendly, and relaxed person, possibly even insouciant (cheerfully nonchalant). At first, she did not seem to have any particular attachment to anyone seen in RWBY so far, although in The First Step she does seem to be somewhat acquainted with Weiss Schnee. However, by Episode 11, Pyrrha seems to get along with the rest of Team RWBY, as she was sitting alongside them in the cafeteria and she and Ruby worked together to get Jaune to admit that Cardin was bullying him. In Episode 12 she is seen sitting next to Blake, where both answer a question on the advantage of the Faunus during the war. It also appears that she is attracted to Jaune Arc, going so far as to save his life, and go out of her way to team up with him during initiation; she even offered to break Cardin Winchester's legs for Jaune after the former bullied him. Despite her physical prowess and high grades, she also has a tendency to act before she thinks. When Jaune was annoying Weiss and she asked Pyrrha to help deal with him, she threw her weapon at him and pinned him to a support column by his hoodie, though apologizing afterwards as she did not mean to hurt him. She has also shown to deeply care for Jaune and tends to show concern for him, the feeling is mutual for Jaune. Her being attracted to Jaune is also seen when she says that he would make a great leader and even giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder when he was made leader. Her concern for Jaune is seen again in the Forever Fall forest when hearing that an Ursa was attacking at the location where Cardin was. Seing Jaune fight for his life against the Ursa, she slightly helped him by using an ability that allows her to control magnetism, giving Jaune the chance to kill the Ursa through decapatation. She also seems to be both a quick thinker and a helpful person. This is indicated by her fast response to help Jaune from otherwise plummeting to his death during the initiation, even though it meant disarming herself. However, that particular action could be because of her possible romantic interest in him. Despite Pyrrha's skill in battle and helpful personality, she is also somewhat emotionally fragile and can, in some cases, be hurt by those she is close to, as seen during her conversation with Jaune. She was hurt and saddened after Jaune sent her away in frustration, as well as when he rejected her help. In episode 13 she began to ignore Jaune, and even dismiss him in conversations. In the beginning of the episode, she stares outside her dorm window with a sad expression, implying that she still worries about Jaune, and still feels bad about what he said, when rejecting her offer of help. Her ignoring Jaune may demonstrate that she may have a habit of holding grudges against others, perhaps since she showed so much faith and support in Jaune. However, even though she is evidently angry with Jaune and refuses to speak to him, she still worries for him and tries to look out for him. By episode 14, Pyrrha seems to no longer be mad at Jaune, shown when she accepted his apology. After Jaune asked if she can help him train, she pushes him, which tested his stance. She then tells him to try again and helps him up, accepting to help him. Pyrrha is also a level headed thinker in battle. Despite her impressive range of combat abilities, she also knows her own limits and can think clearly when faced with a dangerous or stronger opponent. When faced with the Death Stalker, she decided to retreat into the open instead of facing it in combat in confined quarters. Pyrrha also seems to be willing to help others in any kind of situation, as she offered to help train Jaune to become a better fighter. Jaune rejected her offer in frustration, insisting that he didn't want or need her help. Pyrrha is also strongly against bullying. When Cardin Winchester was bullying Jaune (and later Velvet Scarlatina) she stated she couldn't stand people like him, calling their acts atrocious. Abilities & Powers Pyrrha is able to aim with extreme precision when throwing the javelin form of Miló, being able to hit Jaune's hood over a long distance as he was falling, using only her thumb as an iron sight. She can aim extremely well when throwing Akouo, which she displays when she uses her shield to cut the almost detached stinger off of the Death Stalker, causing the shield to ricochet off of a pillar behind it and return to her. She also appears to be physically strong, easily able to crash through grown tree trunks with the help of her shield. Her strength was also seen when she helped Nora launch higher in the air with the aid of her shield, while Nora used her Magnhild during the battle with the Death Stalker. Pyrrha also has a few notable abilities outside combat. Weiss noted that she graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum, and holds the record for the most consecutive Mistral Regional Tournament victories. Shown in Episode 6, Pyrrha demonstrates the ability to unlock another person's Aura. She did this for Jaune, whose Aura had been unknown to him. She was visibly tired after unlocking it, possibly due to the sheer amount that she commented Jaune had or the nature of the ability itself. Later in Forever Fall, Pt.2, Pyrrha demonstrates the ability to control magnetism through her semblance and has knowledge of how each one differs. She first demonstrated this ability in The First Step to retrieve her spear after pinning Jaune to a locker. She then uses it again to move his shield as he fought an Ursa while in Forever Fall, Pt. 2. Trivia *"Pyrrha" is derived from the Greek adjective pyrrhos (πυρρός), which means "flame colored". Nikos (Νίκος), meaning "victor of the people", is derived from the Greek Nike, who is the Goddess of Victory. **Her first and last name together could be taken to refer to a Pyrrhic victory, meaning a tactical victory that comes at such extreme cost it is often seen as a strategic defeat. *Her name and overall theme also comes from Greek mythology. *She has appeared on the front of the box for a cereal called "Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes." **Although she tells Jaune and Weiss that it was "pretty cool," she laments that the cereal is unhealthy. *It is stated by Weiss that she graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum and has won a regional tournament a record number of times. *Pyrrha is apparently the first character confirmed not to be from the Vale region/city. Weiss states that she won the Mistral regional tournament four years in succession. *She is somewhat similar to Agent Carolina from Red vs. Blue, who is also voiced by Jen Brown. Both have red pony-tailed hair and green eyes, and are the best at what they do. In Players and Pieces, Pyrrha lands in a stance very similar to one Agent Carolina landed in. *Pyrrha was the second member of team JNPR to be introduced in the series. *Pyrrha, along with Nora Valkyrie, are the only members of Team JNPR who have weapons that transform, besides Jaune's collapsible shield. *Pyrrha may be based on Erza Scarlet from the "Fairy Tail" series as they both wear armor, unlike most of their friends, both have long red hair, and both are regarded as extremely strong female warriors. *Pyrrha may be based on Meg from Disney's Hercules as both have long red hair and have something to do with Greek mythology. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Sanctum Students Category:Aura User Category:Protagonists